scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Settlement Spook
''Settlement Spook ''is the 13th episode of season 5 of Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries. Premise The gang go to one of America's first settlements and find a specter haunting the place. Synopsis The gang find a specter in an early American settlement. Having left Coolsville and Coolsville #2, the gang want to see one of America's first settlements because they want to see how life was like back in the old days. So obviously they are heading there, to a settlement known to the public as the "Old Settlement". It is probably the oldest and best conserved, so tne gang are heading there in the Mystery Machine. Finally the gang arrive, but find the Old Settlement almost deserted. There are only five people there now. The gang wonder why, and find the reason. A ghost comes out of one hut and everyone runs. Two of the five people run away in their cars, and the ghost laughs. This ghost looks like an old settler, and he disappears into the afternoon light. The gang run in and encounter one of the three people. His name is Paul Yasser, and he is the owner of the settlement. He is in financial troubles and would like to close down the settlement because of both his bills and the ghost, but can't seem to close it because he needs money to close it, and so little tourists come now he can barely do it. But if no more tourists come because of the ghost he can close it down. The ghost is the ghost of Hohn Kite, Paul says, the person who actually first settled here. He has come back for revenge because they want to renovate the houses and stuff, which he doesn't want. Paul says this is why the tourists won't come, because not only because of the ghost but because they want to see the renovated houses, but the ghost won't allow that. He leaves and the gang decide to split up to investigate the two other people, which they forgot to ask Paul about. So Shaggy and Scooby go towards the old houses, and Fred, Daphne and Velma go towards the old buildings where the settlers made their stuff. Shaggy and Scooby go towards the houses, but slowly because they think that is where the ghost came from. Fortunately the ghost doens't show up, and Shaggy and Scooby go inside one of the little houses to see how they were back in the day. In the house, they meet a girl named Robin, who is the assistant of Paul. She wants to drive Paul out so that the settlement will not be renovated. Her great-great-great grandparents were settlers, and she wants everyone to see how they lived. Robin leaves, and Shaggy and Scooby wonder about her. They also find a clue that says "Amuse Ark". Then the ghost comes out of the house and chases them. The others, meanwhile, have found the other person. His name is Mr. Twilt. He wants to buy the settlement cheap from Paul so that he can build an amusement park on top of the settlement, with rides with settlement features, but Paul doesn't want to. He leaves, dropping a compound out of his jacket. It looks ghostly. Shaggy and Scooby come chased by the ghost, and everyone runs. Finally they escape the ghost, and Fred decides to set a trap. This trap involves Scooby as bait, and he will lead the ghost back to the old buildings where the settlers made stuff. Then Shaggy will spray the ghost with butter, and then the ghost will crash into a building, where the others will be waiting with a net. The trap works, and the gang unmask the ghost. It turns out to be Mr. Twilt. He wanted to buy the amusement park cheap. The episode ends with tourists coming back and Scooby mixing butter with an old lady (the lady says he is good at it). Cast and Characters Villains *Ghost of Hohn Khite Suspects *Paul Yassir *Mr. Twilt *Robin Culprits Locations *Old Settlement Notes/trivia *"Hohn Khite" is a parody of the real-life person John White. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Home media *Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Season 5 Quotes Chronology Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Episodes Category:Scoobylover's things Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries season 5 episodes